


You can be the boss

by prettyinwentz



Series: McDanno Oneshots [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Butt Plugs, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: “Steve,” Danny whimpered, pulling away to breathe, arms tightening around Steve’s neck. “Fuck me.”“Shut up,” Steve all but growled, biting down on the exposed flesh of Danny’s neck, making him yelp in surprise. “I’ll fuck you when I’m ready.”





	You can be the boss

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from [you can be the boss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGAYzUq0FWg) by lana del rey (fic is no way related to the song lmao)

They barely made it into the house before Steve began his assault on Danny, hands roughly shoving him inside and pushing him up against the door. Steve’s hands holding his hips in place as he hungrily kissed him, open mouthed and dirty and Danny’s too turned on to care about the saliva leaking down his chin or the doorknob digging into his back. Danny brought his hands up to wrap around Steve’s neck, pushing himself up on his toes to lessen the height difference, kissing Steve back with just as much desperation.

The team had just wrapped up a case and decided to celebrate at _Side Street,_ Kono’s treat. Steve was extremely close to dragging Danny into the restroom and fucking him senseless in one of the stalls. All evening Danny was giving Steve his best _fuck me_ eyes, looking utterly _debauched_ and relentlessly teasing Steve, taking longer than necessary sips of his beer, his tongue sometimes peeking out and curling over the rim of the bottle, hands brushing over Steve’s thigh and way too much of Danny licking his lips. The second Danny declared that it was a socially acceptable time to leave, he shot up from his seat, hand tightly gripping Danny’s wrist, ignoring the looks and comments of their teammates as he dragged the smaller man out and into car park. How they made it back to Steve’s place was a miracle within itself.

“Steve,” Danny whimpered, pulling away to breathe, arms tightening around Steve’s neck. “ _Fuck me_.”

“Shut up,” Steve all but growled, biting down on the exposed flesh of Danny’s neck, making him yelp in surprise. “I’ll fuck you when I’m ready.”

Before Danny could open his mouth to protest, Steve captured him in a kiss, hands skidding up his sides, brushing over his neck and tangling in his hair. Steve slipped his leg between Danny’s thighs, giving the smaller man some much needed friction. Danny let out a low moan as Steve pulled his hair, whining at the back of his throat when he pulled more forcefully.

“Upstairs,” Steve murmured in a sickly sweet voice, making Danny shiver. He bit his lip and nodded, he knew where Steve wanted to take this. They played around with Steve’s more dominant side which resulted in some mind-melting rough sex and made Danny aware of some kinks he didn’t realise he was into. Danny slipped out from Steve’s grasp and headed up the stairs with Steve hot on his trail.  

As soon as they made it inside the bedroom, Steve immediately divested Danny, stripping him of all his clothes and pushing him down onto the bed.

“Stay right here, baby,” Steve whispered, turning around to go to the closet, leaving Danny sprawled out on the bed behind him.

He rummaged through the top shelf until he made a small _ah ha_ when he found what he was looking for. Their toy box, Steve never allowed Danny to see the contents of the box, so anytime he wanted to play Danny was completely at his mercy, making Steve feel even more in control. He looked through the box, smirking when he found what toy he wanted to use. He placed the box back where it was, making sure the plug was hidden behind his back, and he walked back over to the bed. Steve noticed Danny was already flushed, breathing hitched when he saw Steve. He sat on the edge of the bed, free hand slapping Danny on his thigh.

“Up, on my lap,” Steve ordered, a strong authoritative tone in his voice.

Danny whimpered and complied, knowing that if he played along he’d be rewarded. Danny straddled Steve’s lap, placing his knees on either side of Steve’s thighs, hands coming up to grip his shoulders so he could keep himself balanced, moaning softly when the sensitive tip of his cock rubbed against the rough fabric of Steve’s shirt.

“Good boy,” Steve praised, his hands cupping Danny’s ass cheeks, kneading the soft skin in his hands. Danny moaned softly, squirming when Steve started licking and nipping on the sensitive skin on his neck.

Steve removed one of his hands from Danny’s ass, blindly reaching under his pillow to retrieve the lube. While he sucked a mark at the base of Danny’s neck, Steve slicked up the plug and a finger. Steve pressed his finger against Danny’s hole, slowly easing it in, letting Danny’s body relax from the intrusion. Steve peppered Danny’s collarbone with kisses as he began moving his finger, loosening the muscle so the plug would slide in easier.

Danny whined when Steve pulled out his finger, “Babe, what -”

His question quickly turned into a gasp when he felt Steve tease the tip of the plug against his hole.

“ _Steve…_ ” Danny whined, pushing back slightly which earned him a sharp slap on his ass, making his cock jump at the sudden rush of pain coursing through his veins.

Deciding not to torture the smaller man anymore, Steve slowly pushed the plug in, watching Danny’s face for any signs of discomfort.

“You good, baby?” Steve asked, fingers dancing along the base of the plug, making it brush against Danny’s prostate.

“ _Fuck,_ yes,” Danny moaned, fingers tightening their hold on Steve’s shoulders as Steve began playing with the plug, pulling it out slightly and pushing it back in, ensuring that it was always angled to hit Danny’s prostate, making Danny keen in pleasure.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Danny panted, pushing back so the plug would nudge against his sweet spot again and jutting his hips forward so his cock would rub against Steve’s shirt, messing it up with precome.

“Enjoying yourself, baby? I got something you’ll enjoy a lot more, on your knees now, sweetheart,” the sickly sweet tone was back in Steve’s voice, his breath tickled the skin on Danny’s neck, leaving gooseflesh in its wake, making Danny bite his lower lip in anticipation, “want your pretty mouth around my cock.”

Danny pulled himself off Steve’s lap, sinking down onto his knees. Steve widen his legs so Danny could kneel between them. On instinct, Danny immediately began working on taking off Steve’s pants, he lifted his hips up so Danny can pull down his cargoes and letting it bunch around his knees. When Danny reached to take off Steve’s boxers, he batted Danny’s hands away.

“With your mouth,” Steve instructed, hands coming to tangle in Danny’s hair.

Danny tentatively leaned forward, placing his hands on Steve’s thighs as he took the waistband of Steve’s boxers into his mouth, tugging it down when Steve lifted his hips up. Danny moved one of his hands and wrapped it loosely around the base of Steve’s cock, he then leaned forward and took the head of Steve’s cock in his mouth, sucking gently, and moaning as the bitter flavour of his precome invaded his taste buds. Steve’s fingers tighten in Danny’s hair, mouth falling open in pleasure when Danny began taking more of his length into his mouth. Steve whined at the back of this throat when Danny looked up at him, eyes wide and clouded with lust, making Steve involuntarily buck into Danny’s mouth, forcing Danny to take even more of his cock in his mouth. He kept his fist at the base of Steve’s cock, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure as he began bobbing his head along Steve’s length, tongue pressing against the vein on the underside of his cock.

“ _God,_ Danny, such a sinful mouth,” Steve moaned, tugging at Danny’s hair, thigh muscles contracting as he tried his best to not fuck up into Danny’s mouth.

Danny continued, tongue flicking over the head, cheeks hallowing at every word of encouragement that came out of Steve’s mouth, swallowing around Steve until he felt tears prick the corner of his eyes and humming happily anytime Steve pulled his hair. Steve felt himself growing close, he didn’t want to come, not yet, so he swatted Danny’s hand away from the base, pulling the smaller man off his cock, ignoring the pout that formed on his boyfriend’s face when he does so.

“C’mere,” he pulled Danny to his feet, they positioned each other so that Danny was lying under Steve, hands wrapped around his neck as he pulled Steve down for a kiss, moaning softly as Steve took control, licking into Danny’s mouth, groaning as he tasted himself.

Their frantic movements cause the plug to push against Danny’s prostate, making Danny whimper as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Steve, c’mon, need you,” Danny pleaded, voice broken and needy as he rutted desperately against Steve’s thigh.

“You have to ask nicely, baby,” Steve chastised, hands skidding up Danny's body, fingers teasing his nipples, pinching tightly at the perked buds, making Danny moan loudly.

“Jesus, fuck, Steve, please, please,” Danny begged, face burning up from slight embarrassment as he does so.

“Such a good boy,” Steve whispered hotly, pulling back so he was sitting on his haunches, hands moving downwards, flipping Danny over onto his stomach.

“Up, up, wanna see that ass in the air,” Steve growled, slapping Danny on the backs of his thighs, fingers squeezing the soft flesh tight enough to leave bruises.

Danny complied, lifting his hips up, and propping himself up on his elbows. Steve leaned forward, dragging his chin along Danny’s thighs, nipping at the sensitive skin, leaving tiny, red marks, feeling Danny shiver as he does so.

“ _Steve,_ ” Danny  _tried_ to sound angry and annoyed but the neediness in his voice took away all the snark.

Rather than responding, Steve just hummed, dragging his mouth over Danny's ass cheek, sucking a mark onto the rounded globe. Steve used his hand to spread apart Danny's cheeks, exposing him to Steve. He took the base of the plug into his mouth, pulling it out then pushing it in, his other hand steadying Danny's hips as he tried push back against Steve's face.

“Steve, fuck,” Danny moaned, “god,  _please._ ”

Steve finally relented, pulling out the plug, pulling away from Danny and dropped it onto the bed. He grabbed the lube, slicking himself quickly, aching to sink himself into Danny's waiting hole. Squeezing the base of his cock, Steve lined himself up to Danny's entrance, teasingly pressing the tip of his dick against Danny's hole.

“ _C’mon!_ Steve!” Danny growled, head hanging low between his arms.

Curling his hand over Danny's hip, Steve pushed himself in with practiced ease, moaning as he was engulfed into Danny's tight heat. Danny moaned loudly as jolts of pleasure shot up his spine, the feeling of Steve stretching him was just on the right side of painful, making his dick become impossibly harder.

Tangling his free hand in Danny's hair, Steve started a steady pace, slowly thrusting in and out of Danny, lavishing in the way he felt around him.

Soon enough Danny began moaning inarticulate sentences, urging Steve to go harder, that he won't break, dammit. After Danny's pleas of encouragement, Steve began a deadly pace, slamming himself in and out of Danny, hitting the smaller man's sweet spot with every thrust.

“Such a good boy for me,  _fuck,_ Danny you take my –  _ah_ – cock so well,” Steve grunted, hand pulling Danny's hair.

“Steve, babe, god ‘m close,” Danny whimpered, desperate for some attention for his achingly hard dick. “Please, please,” he begged, voice breaking off into a broken sob, a pretty blush raising high on his cheeks.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Steve murmured, moving his hand from Danny’s hip to his cock, Danny moaned loudly, jerking his hips forward when Steve started jacking him off, quick and tight. After a few strokes, Danny’s body tensed, coming all over Steve’s hand with a hoarse shout and collapsed boneless onto the bed.

Steve continued, slamming into Danny once, twice, before coming, biting down hard onto Danny’s neck as he filled him up. Danny felt his dick twitch at the spike of pain, if it was ten years ago he would’ve gotten hard again.

Steve slowly eased himself out of Danny and fell onto the bed next to him. His arm snaked around Danny’s waist, pulling the smaller man flush against his chest.

“Don’t ever tease me like that again,” He mumbled into Danny’s messy hair.

“Babe, if the end results are _this,_ I’m always gonna be teasing you,” Danny chuckled, turning around so he could look up at his boyfriend.

“I won’t hesitate to gag you, Daniel,” Steve growled playfully, nipping at Danny’s kiss-swollen lips.

“ _Steven,_ I swear to god…” Danny began and Steve just laughed, letting Danny rant until there’s not enough oxygen left for the both of them, he wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

 _fin._     

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so like, my exams are coming up in a matter of days so heres some procrastination smut lmao. here's my [tumblr](http://ourladyofsorrow.tumblr.com/) if you want to follow, i'll be live blogging the last 3 episodes of h50, come watch me complain!  
> -emily


End file.
